


Gym Class

by weburchin



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, School, puking, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin
Summary: this is kind of a vent i guess ?? self insert kinda thing maybe .,,, erm, i made this when i was not super swag so it’s probably bad sorry lol lol
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Gym Class

He just wanted to go home. 

Edd felt incredibly sick, he legitimately wanted to throw up everywhere. His migraine was pounding more and more, and everything stirring up inside was just another reminder of who he truly was.

He slouched over, limp as he was resting his back on the wall and sipping gently on his chocolate protein shake that he had yet to finish back at home. It wasn’t the most pleasant, but he didn’t want to worry his parents any further.

Since before the summer of his freshman year, Edd was severely underweight. He could barely eat anything without feeling a sense of nausea, disgust and dread. He wasn’t sure what it was, for he even got an endoscopy and there wasn’t anything physically wrong with him.

On another hand, his mental health is also rapidly declining. 

Then, the bell rang. First thing in the morning for today was gym class, and Edd wasn’t exactly ecstatic for it. 

Funnily enough, back in grade school years, Edd was pretty active with martial arts and what not. He was always pretty small compared to the majority of the other kids, and usually on the younger side since he would spar with older kids, but he was considerably strong. He was considerably fit, and his obedience really showed with the higher ups in his classes.

As time went on, he just began to lose interest though. He felt weaker and weaker, and he just grew out of it, it seems. 

Edd seemed to be physically and mentally distant from wrestling and whatnot from middle school and onwards. He knows he should probably try being more active at some point, but it’s tedious to push himself at the moment. It’s just..

Edd feels an incredible sense of dread wash over him. He doesn’t even have time to go with the other group of kids to his class, for he ends up sprinting into the bathroom, shake in hand. 

He clutches his stomach, turning his phone’s volume up higher so the music can hopefully drown out his immense pain. Heaving, heaving, and heaving even more..

Edd had thrown up, missing the toilet completely. It was sickening for him to look at, and he managed to weakly wobble out of the stall, collapsing onto the floors that weren’t violated with his vomit.

“Hey, are you ok?” He hears some familiar voice call out before blacking out.


End file.
